In modern consumer electronics, audio capability is playing an increasingly larger role as improvements in digital audio signal processing and audio content delivery continue to happen. There is a range of consumer electronics devices that are not dedicated or specialized audio playback or pick-up devices, yet can benefit from improved audio performance. For instance, portable computing devices such as laptops, notebooks, and tablet computers are ubiquitous, as are portable communications devices such as smart phones. These devices, however, do not have sufficient space to house relatively large microphones or speakers. Thus, microphones and speakers sizes are becoming more and more compact and decreasing in size. Generally, as a microphones decrease in size, the back volume also decreases, which in turn, can potentially impact audio performance, for example, sensitivity, frequency response and signal-to-noise (SNR) ratio.